


in order to stay

by galatheias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, i love them, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galatheias/pseuds/galatheias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is a great student yet he keeps getting in trouble, and when things reach a critical point, Winry promises to do everything in her power to help him, including punching... and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in order to stay

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first FMA fic, and the first fic I managed to finish in a long time. My high school au headcanon is that the Elrics and Winry grew up together as neighbors, and indeed, Ed and Winry are dorks, bffs and in love with each other.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 12/12/17: i revisited this fic and did some grammar and wording corrections baout things that were bugging me srry.

Edward Elric finally crossed the school’s entrance, and saw his friend Winry Rockbell leaning against the wall, probably waiting for him. His brother Al was usually with them, but today he had a study date with a girl from his class he was head over heels for, May or something like that.

“Hey” She said after noticing him. “How did it go?”

“Pretty bad…” He sighed as they started heading to their street. “King said that the next time I get into trouble, he’ll kick my ass off this school.”

“He said that?”

“Well, no, he said “you’ll be expelled from this institution” but it’s the same.”

Winry’s expression shifted to a worried one, running a hand on her long blonde hair. “Anyway, that’s terrible” They remained in silence for a moment, until she spoke again. “Well, summer break is not far, so you’ll have to behave until the school year ends. It’s not that hard, plus your grades are great.”

Ed shot her a skeptical look “Not that hard? Come on Win, trouble literally knocks on my door every day!” After seeing her skeptical expression he backed off. “Okay, I’ll try my best, but it’s gonna be hard.”

She nodded. “Then I’ll help you.” 

Ed looked at her, he could see she wasn’t joking. “Thanks, then. Please promise me you’ll do whatever it takes to stop me from getting into trouble and then expelled until school ends.”

“Permission to hit you?”

“Permission granted. But you’d do it anyway.”

“Don’t be a jerk.”

“Okay, gearhead.

“Science freak!”

“Wrench-lover!”

“That’s new.”

Both of them laughed, as the sun slowly started to set behind them.

:::  
The rest of the week passed fast, with no major accidents, and Winry was glad. Friday’s lunch break was almost over, and she had decided to leave early for history class. It wasn’t her favorite subject, but the professor could be very hard on people who ran late.

She was walking across campus thinking about a new design she had been sketching last night, when she couldn’t help but notice a golden haired boy, standing between three other guys -How could she? Her crush on him was bigger than the sun, even if she never admitted it-. She slowed her pace to catch a glimpse of what was happening, but her feet stopped after noticing they were, indeed, arguing.

Oh man.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” Ed cheeks were red as he shouted.

“Calm down, we were just commenting…” Said one of those guys. Behind him, other guy chuckled. “…On her ass.”

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t care what you think about Winry, I’ll kick your ass!”

He was defending… her?

Winry was about to get in between them and tell him to stop, but then she noticed a professor glaring at them with a suspicious look, and that would draw more attention.  
One of the guys there said something else she didn’t hear, but it sure wasn’t anything nice, because suddenly Ed raised his fist, and she could already see her friend in another school for their senior year. She had to do something.

Ed grabbed the boy by the collar of his uniform shirt, and Winry took three big steps and put her hand with force in his shoulder. When he looked at her, golden against blue eyes, Winry did the first thing that came to her mind -which probably wasn’t the most convenient thing-, and she slammed her lips onto his. 

He was frozen in his place, eyes half-open, yet his lips were soft against hers. Before he could even react, Winry pulled away, blushing like mad, and he was pretty sure he was too. They didn’t notice that she was grabbing the fabric of his shirt, and that he had released that guy, and he and his friends were nowhere to be seen. 

“W-what was t-that?” was the only thing he managed to say. Real smooth, Edward, he thought.

“Y-you said I ought to do anyth-thing in my power to stop you from getting into troub-ble!” Winry was mortified. What had she done? Why the hell did she kiss her best friend, who she happened to be in love with? Did she just ruined a life-long friendship? Hands burning, she let go of his clothing.

Ed looked at her with curiosity, maybe ¿a little hurt? “You didn’t do it because you wanted to?” Deep in his mind, he had always wondered how would it be to kiss her, and a a couple times he almost did it, but he was too much of a coward to actually do it.

They were still close, and their looks connected. “I-I…” Her eyes now wandered around his face, that face she knew so well, until they were fixed on his lips, lips she kissed once, and now she wanted to do it a million times more. 

"Can I?" His voice wasn't more than a whisper, but she heard it loud and clear.

"Yes."

He leaned closer, putting his hands on her arms, and they could feel each other breath against their lips, but not for long, because they closed the gap again. 

:::

Extra, (or I don't know if I should add this):  
When they arrived to class, everyone was looking at them, maybe not because they knew what happened (actually, most of them did, in their school gossip ran faster than light), but because their faces were completely red, and their hair was a little messier than usual.


End file.
